Flip-chip bonding has long been used to mechanically bond and electrically connect integrated circuit chips to a substrate or other surface. Unfortunately, when an integrated circuit chip formed of a first material such as silicon is attached using prior art flip-chip bonding techniques to a substrate (e.g., an organic laminate chip carrier) formed of a second material having a different coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE), the differing thermal expansion between the integrated circuit chip and the substrate may create high strain and interconnect failure.